Wasted Time And Revelations
by The Guild of Zeros
Summary: Hanyuu falls for Takano, but will Hanyuu be willing to sacrifice her friends because of it? The only thing that is certain is that trouble is stirring in Hinamizawa. Contains Shoujo-Ai. Don't like, don't read. Rated for graphic violence and some language


Yeah, so this is my first Fan Fiction, Ever. I got the idea randomly and I saw that there was very little (if any) of this pairing and I decided to make this. I also saw there was almost no Fanfics with Takano on here (maybe because she is such a bitch) so I put her in my story, and I made her a bit less mean and annoying, well at least for now . . .

*Warning*

-This story has lots of violence and bloody goodness (its Higurashi), so if you don't like that then go away-

- In case you don't already know this story contains Shoujo-Ai, if you don't like it then go away! Simple as that -

So yeah you got your warnings, if you don't like that stuff and read it anyway, then you are a dumbass . . .

Anyway Enjoy The Story ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was late, Hanyuu was lying next to Rika staring up at the walls. She could only think of one person for the last few days.

That evil, crazy, woman was such a pain in the ass, but why couldn't she stop thinking of her face? It annoyed Hanyuu and she tried to suppress the feelings, but to no avail.

Hanyuu nearly hated Takano Miyo, she could recall the evil things she had done, the pain and suffering she had caused her friends, especially Rika, but every time Hanyuu closed her eyes she could always see Takano's face.

Hanyuu stared at the trees, wavering in the wind through the window, wishing these feelings could be swept away by the wind like the trees.

'Damn that woman' Hanyuu thought bitterly as she turned on her side. She looked at Rika, sleeping soundly, Hanyuu could recall many times watching the young girl die and most times forced by Takano's hand.

'But...' Hanyuu shook her thoughts away, her purple tresses falling in her eyes as she settled back down .

Within ten Minutes, Hanyuu was sleeping soundly beside Rika and Satoko.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hanyuu awoke to the sun shining in her eyes as Rika shook her awake "Hanyuu, Hanyuu wake up!"

Hanyuu opened her deep purple eyes to the sight of Rika shaking her shoulders, looking annoyed.

Hanyuu wiped the sleep out of her blurry eyes "mii?" she smelled breakfast cooking, and looked past Rika to see Satoko working at the stove.

Satoko heard Hanyuu awake and turned around "good morning you guys" Satoko gave Hanyuu a smile "about time you woke up, sleepy head".

Hanyuu rubbed the back of her head and looked down sheepishly "sorry about that, nano desu". Satoko Went back to her task of cooking "whatever, breakfast is almost done", Rika and Hanyuu nodded approval to Satoko.

Hanyuu turned her head back to the left " how long was I sleeping Rika?". Rika looked up thoughtfully "almost an hour nano desu".

Hanyuu frantically fumbled around the blankets and got up "I'm sorry", Hanyuu quickly ran around to get dressed and not keep them waiting anymore.

When Hanyuu was finished dressing and in her school uniform, Hanyuu returned to where Rika and Satoko were eating breakfast and quickly sat with them to eat.

When they finished their food Hanyuu, Rika, and Satoko went outside dressed and ready for school.

They silently walked along the dirt road and occasionally chatted as they made their way.

Not too long after they started walking they saw Keiichi and Rena making their way to school as well, Rika and Satoko ran over to greet them while Hanyuu ran to keep up with them.

"well hi there" Keiichi greeted them as they approached, Rika gave them a cute smile and wave"good morning Keiichi , good morning Rena...Nipah" Rika gave them a cute smile.

"awww so cute, I wanna take it home" of course Keiichi had to hold Rena back from kidnapping Rika but soon they were walking again towards the class they were of course late for.

Hanyuu had a long time to ponder on the thoughts and revelations that had been stuck in her head while she silently followed her talking friends.

Once Rena had calmed down, Rika approached Keiichi and Rena who were walking in the front of everyone, " Keiichi?" Keiichi turned his head to see Rika "hmm? What Rika?", "where is Mion? she is usually with you and Rena..."

Keiichi thought for a minute " Well, I am pretty sure the Sonozaki family is gone for a few weeks, Mion said something about a family meeting but I have no idea" Keiichi ran his hand through his brown hair.

Hanyuu could hear their conversation from her position walking next to Satoko who was busy thinking of traps for Keiichi to fall into.

Hanyuu's thoughts were interrupted when the sight of Tomitake and Takano. Hanyuu turned away at the sight, she was mad at the woman for staying in her thoughts and didn't want anymore of them, but she still payed attention.

Takano regarded them with a charming smile and Tomitake with a small wave. "Hello Tomitake san, Takano san" Keiichi said absently from his conversation, to greet them. "Well hello everyone, are you heading to school?"

The sound of Takano's voice, her voice like drew Hanyuu's when she heard her speak, she liked the way Takano spoke and the charm carried with her words but Hanyuu again shook her head from these thoughts "Hau au au" Hanyuu whined.

Her companions turned to regard her, first to notice was of course Takano. "Are you okay, Hanyuu?" Takano looked at her worriedly. Hanyuu, forced to look at Takano tried to answer "Um... I am fine Hau au, thank you Takano san!" to her horror, Hanyuu felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

Keiichi ignored the whining of Hanyuu to regard their guests, "Tomitake, Takano, sorry but we are already late for school and have to get going, see ya around"

Tomitake who was busy thinking, nodded and regarded the apparent blush Hanyuu had with a chuckle, thinking nothing of it.

Takano and Tomitake absently parted ways with the friends and went back to their walk in the other direction, and continued talking.

"Hey Keiichi kun are we doing club activities without Mion here?" Keiichi thought for a moment. "Well... I'm not sure Rena, it doesn't seem right without the president here to boss us around."

Keiichi continued "But then again, with Mion gone we can have more time, just the two of us" Keiichi's smirk grew.

"what? I mean... What are you talking about Keiichi kun?" Rena now had a blush matching Hanyuu.

Before Keiichi could continue teasing Rena they arrived at the school building where they quickly made their way inside and started out the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hanyuu was sitting on a rock, a large rock grey and covered in moss. The river was running quietly a few feet away, the sun was setting. Hanyuu had short sleeved pink dress cut off at the knee and pink sandals.

Hanyuu was tired of feeling confused, she had lived for hundreds of years, she had seen a lot, but she had no idea why she kept thinking of Takano Miyo, her face, her scent, her voice, it was annoying to have only these thoughts.

Hanyuu looked at the rustling river, crashing against wood and rock, the splashing sound of elements, were somewhat soothing.

Hanyuu had helped Rika to defeat fate, but there was still a problem, though not as harsh by far, it was gnawing at her, making her angry because not even a god could resist such thoughts and feelings.

Hanyuu kicked a rock and it fell down into the river with 'plunk' sound and disappeared into the water. Sometimes Hanyuu wished life could be as simple and beautiful as this place, as the water.

She had come here to think, but her thoughts still remained on the one thing she wanted them to shy away from: Takano Miyo.

It was stupid, she never liked the woman, never really cared anything about her, When she found out about Takano's evil ploting against them, her evil in general, she even grew to hate her. But now, now the thoughts Hanyuu were having about Takano weren't from hate.

Hanyuu violently kicked a smaller rock, watching as it fell into the wet abyss joining the other into the river that quietly moved.

Hanyuu honestly felt lonely, it was stupid even to herself but now that they had defeated fate, Hanyuu felt like Rika didn't need her anymore. It was not true of course, Hanyuu knew that they were linked together and that by Rika's side was where she belonged but still...

Hanyuu's thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound above her on the dirt path where many people would walk on their way out of town.

Hanyuu saw a brief glimpse of Takano and Tomitake walking and chatting with each other. Despite her common sense, Hanyuu wanted to make her way up the path, if even to say hi.

Before her jumbled thoughts could be straightened out, Hanyuu made her way up the steep hill-side using the stones in the side as leverage until she was all the way up at the dirt covered road, somewhat out of breath.

Takano and Tomitake saw Hanyuu along the road-side and they approached her. Tomitake being the first to speak "Hello Hanyuu, isn't it a little late to be wandering about?"

"um... No I was just making my way back" Hanyuu inwardly cursed herself for stuttering a bit.

"well it is getting dark, Would you like us to accompany you?" Takano added.

"That would be great, nano desu" Hanyuu smiled and nodded her head.

Hanyuu was not a child, she of course didn't need them with her for protection, but being with Takano, it was... well Hanyuu liked just walking with her and Tomitake was nice too.

Takano gave Hanyuu a charming smile"So Hanyuu, you have not been in Hinamizawa long, How are you adjusting?"

"I very much like it here nano desu" Hanyuu gave a genuine and bright smile.

"Thats good, your staying in the Furude house right?"

Hanyuu nodded a reply.

"Tomitake san, Takano san, how long are you staying in Hinamizawa?"

Tomitake was the one to answer "We are both going back to Okinomiya tommorow"

Hanyuu looked down, disappointment somewhat present in her eyes. Hanyuu for some reason, enjoyed spending this time even just walking home with Takano and Tomitake.

Yes home, Hanyuu smiled at the thought. Now there was a home for her to go to, even after all that happened, she could enjoy this life.

"ah, we're here"

Hanyuu stopped her train of thought when she heard Takano speak and saw they had arrived at their destination.

Rika and Satoko appeared outside to greet them.

"Good evening Tomitake, Takano. Thank you for bringing Hanyuu back home...Nipah" Rika greeted them with a trademark cute smile and small wave of her hand.

Hanyuu nodded her thanks to Takano and Tomitake as they left and Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu made their way inside the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? I will probably have another chapter out soon . . . R&R


End file.
